


Comics, Cookies and Late Night Chats

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac's nightmares cause him to wake up in the middle of the night, he finds solace in the comic strips in the newspaper. One night, a new routine starts.</p><p>Credit goes to AustinGabe/TheScisaacMissionary on Tumblr for the plot idea for this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comics, Cookies and Late Night Chats

Isaac Lahey sat at the kitchen table, the dim light above him illuminating the comic page of the newspaper he was reading. Every once and awhile, a slight smile would creep onto his face. The current strip he was reading had him so engrossed that he didn’t hear the door open behind him.

"Isaac?" Melissa McCall asked, startling the taller werewolf, causing him to almost jump out of his chair. She had just arrived home from working one of the late shifts at the hospital. “What are you doing? Don’t you know what time it is?"

Mrs. McCall had allowed Isaac to stay with them after he had been kicked out by Derek. To her knowledge, he’d been staying in the guest room for the past two weeks.

Isaac glanced over his shoulder and noticed that the clock read 2:13am. “Sorry, I can’t sleep. It happens sometimes."

Melissa looked like she was about to question him as to what caused Isaac’s insomnia, but a look of understanding quickly washed over her face. “Reading comics helps?"

"Sometimes." Isaac answered, fidgeting in his chair. “But sometimes the…nightmares…can get a little upsetting."

"Well, I know what helps me feel better." Melissa replied, reaching for a cabinet above the stove. “Cookies for one thing."

Isaac laughed a little. “Scott said you were out of cookies."

"Scott doesn’t know about the secret stash I have." Melissa said, placing the tuperware container of cookies in front of Isaac before pouring them both glasses of milk.

"Thanks. For the cookies. And everything else." Isaac said before eating the first cookie of the night.

Melissa sighed. She thought that they had moved past the phase of Isaac still being uncomfortable staying in the house.She could also see that Isaac was still on edge.

"You know what Scott used to do when he was little and couldn’t sleep?" Melissa asked, sitting down across from Isaac. “He’d come running into my bed and he’d always have a book with him. His favorite, Curious George."

Isaac started to grin from ear to ear, imagining his boyfriend, running about the house, unable to sleep and demanding his mother read to him.

"I can actually see Scott doing that." Isaac commented before he stifled a yawn. “Well, I think I’m going to turn in, I might actually be able to fall asleep."

"Good night Isaac." Melissa replied. “And if you tell Scott where I keep these cookies you’ll be doing more chores than Scott after he’s been grounded."

"I won’t. I promise." Isaac answered with a smile.

*****

Isaac quietly opened the door to Scott’s room and shut it behind him when he was confident that Mrs. McCall wouldn’t hear it or he wouldn’t wake up Scott. Isaac was somewhat upset that they had decided to keep their relationship secret, but Scott insisted that his mother didn’t need anymore werewolf drama in her life, so for the time being, they kept her out of the loop.

Isaac crossed the room in quick and silent strides, and quietly got into bed with Scott, the shorter werewolf was fast asleep and didn’t appear to have detected his boyfriend’s absence. Isaac noticed that Scott slept much more soundly than he did and the look on his face was one of peaceful bliss, unaware of the others in the house and what they had been talking about.

Stifling yet another yawn, Isaac positioned himself next to Scott, careful not to wake him up and closed his eyes, feeling the gentle pull of sleep slowly overtaking him.

*****

Several nights later, Isaac was once again at the kitchen table, reading through the comics. Since moving in with the McCall’s and dating Scott, his nightmares and subsequent bouts of insomnia decreased, but they hadn’t stopped all together.

Isaac was about to turn the page when a voice behind him startled him.

"Nightmares again?" Melissa McCall asked, hanging up her jacket. She was returning home from yet another late shift at the hospital.

Isaac swallowed. “Yeah."

"Did I ever tell you what Scott used to do when he had nightmares?" Melissa asked, automatically placing the hidden stash of cookies on the table before sitting down across from Isaac.

"I can imagine." Isaac answered with a smile.

"Well, for starters he’d turn on every light in the house." Melissa recalled, taking a bite of her first cookie of the night. “Then he’d hide under his bed. You have no idea what it would take to get him out."

Isaac actually had a little trouble imagining his boyfriend, the always brave Scott McCall, hiding from something.

"Now that doesn’t sound like Scott." Isaac replied. “Scott doesn’t hide from anything."

Melissa sighed. “Tell me about it. That change came about when he was around 10 years old. Since then, I haven’t been able to get him to back down from anything. Sometimes that’s a good quality to have in a son. And sometimes it scares the hell out of me."

Isaac knew exactly what Mrs. McCall was talking about. Scott wasn’t afraid to take on anything or anyone. And since the problems with the Alpha pack were getting worse, Isaac frequently worried about his boyfriend.

"Thanks for the cookies and milk. Again. I think I'm going to head back to bed." Isaac said, standing up and stretching.

"Good night Isaac." Melissa replied.

*****

"Isaac...I'm starting to worry about you. Have you...talked to anyone about these nightmares?" Melissa McCall asked the werewolf sitting at her kitchen table when she found him awake for the third time in the last ten days.

Isaac didn't turn to answer her, he just folded up the newspaper. "Sort of. I have someone to talk to, and it's getting better."

Mrs. McCall automatically brought out the cookies and milk and sat down across from Isaac. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Isaac quickly shoved a cookie into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer.

"I'll take that as a no." Melissa replied.

Isaac sighed. "Maybe during the day sometime...just...not at night."

"Did Scott ever tell you about the stuffed animal he used to have?" Melissa asked. She had started to recognize a pattern to these late night talks. The easiest way to get Isaac to relax and go back to bed was to tell him stories about Scott when he was younger.

Isaac smiled. "No, but this should be good."

"Well, he used to have a stuffed wolf of all things, named Rocky. He used to love that thing." Melissa recalled.

"What happened to it?" Isaac asked, taking a long drink from his glass of milk.

Melissa McCall chuckled lightly. "You really should ask Stiles about that, although he'll still deny it was his fault. When Scott and Stiles were about 9 years old, the Sheriff took them camping."

This time Isaac audibly laughed, the idea of Scott and Stiles camping with the Sheriff was quite amusing.

"In the middle of the night a squirrel had somehow gotten into their tent. in the confusion, Stiles grabbed whatever he could that was furry and threw it out the tent door. It turns out that he may have grabbed Rocky away from Scott and threw it into the fire." Melissa explained.

Isaac actually had to physically cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing loud enough to wake up Scott who was soundly asleep upstairs.

"And Stiles still denies it?" Isaac asked once he regained composure.

"To this day." Melissa answered.

*****

"Scott!" Isaac shouted from down the hallway at school. When the shorter werewolf stopped, it allowed Isaac to catch up to him.

"Hey." Scott said quietly, taking a hold of Isaac's hand.

"Hey back." Isaac replied.

The two were going to wait for Stiles before they went to lunch, but decided they'd just meet the other boy there.

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Scott asked.

Isaac paused for a moment and pondered the question. What they would be doing tomorrow after school really depended on a lot of factors, almost none of which they had control over.

"Quiet night in? A movie or something? I just need to spend some time alone with you, decompress after all the crap that's been happening." Isaac explained. For the moment, the Alpha Pack had changed tactics and disappeared off the radar, and were probably planning something new, so Isaac wanted to take advantage of the quiet while it lasted.

"Sounds good to me." Scott replied.

*****

"Lydia highly suggests The Notebook." Isaac said as he and Scott wandered up and down the aisles of the movie rental store.

Scott almost snorted. "I have never seen it and I'm going to keep it that way."

Isaac was about to suggest a different sappy romance movie that Lydia mentioned, but the front cover of a children's movie about a wolf caught his eye.

"How about this one?" Isaac asked, holding it up.

"Dude, just because we're wolves doesn't mean we have to watch movies about them." Scott answered.

Isaac looked at the cover for a few more seconds, recalling the conversation from the night before. "So is this what Rocky looked like?"

Scott's head snapped up and he stared directly at his boyfriend, looking incredibly confused. "Isaac! What? How do you know about him?"

Isaac suddenly blushed, aware that he was about to spill the details about the secret talks he and Mrs. McCall had been having lately. "Umm...your mom told me. And I do believe you that Stiles threw him in the fire."

Scott's look of confusion turned into a smile. "When have you been talking to my mom?"

The pair wandered to the next aisle in the store.

"You know about my nightmares." Isaac said quietly. "Well, when I can't sleep I go down to the kitchen and read the comics. Lately your mom has been catching me when she comes home from the late shifts."

"Isaac, that's awesome! My mom really does like you and she's been wanting to talk to you more." Scott replied.

Isaac stopped in the middle of the aisle. "You're not mad at me?"

Scott took Isaac's hands in his own. "Why would I be mad at you?"

Isaac stared back at Scott for a few seconds before he smiled. "I forgot. Now can we pick out a movie?"

*****

While the quiet night in watching movies and eating popcorn in the living room was exactly what Isaac had wanted, it didn't stop him from waking up in a cold sweat and panting in the middle of the night. Before he knew  it, he was back at his familiar place at the kitchen table.  
 And this time, he was aware of Mrs. McCall returning from work.

"I know, this is the fourth time, but it's getting better, I promise." Isaac said when his gaze met Melissa's. "I wish I could sleep as soundly as Scott does."

Melissa skipped the cookies and milk this time. She was really starting to become concerned about Isaac. She even had the business card for the hospital's counselor who specialized in post traumatic stress disorders to give to Isaac.

"Yeah, Scott does sleep pretty soundly." Melissa agreed, delaying the serious talk she was planning to have.

"He's just...he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Not a care in the world. That's what I envy." Isaac explained, unaware of the details he had just given away.

"He's always been that way. Even when..." Melissa's voice trailed off when her brain figured out what Isaac had just said. "How do you know what Scott looks like when he sleeps?"

Isaac blushed and turned an incredibly deep shade of red, suddenly aware of what he had said and how he had just backed himself into a corner.

"Ummm...I...I'm going to go back to bed." Isaac quickly stammered, trying to not make the situation anymore awkward than it already was.

The moment the blonde boy exited the kitchen Melissa McCall quickly followed him to make sure he was ok. When she reached the top of the stairs, she poked her head around the corner and what she saw surprised her.

Isaac didn't go into the guest bedroom. He went into Scott's room and quickly closed the door behind him.

Standing absolutely still for a moment, Melissa quickly figured out what was going on.

Scott had been much happier lately. Isaac had been much happier as well, and was actually starting to open up. Scott's grades were up, mostly because Isaac forced them to study and do homework together every night. Isaac had said he had someone to talk to about his issues and had just said that Scott looks peaceful when he sleeps.

"They're together. Like actually together." Melissa whispered to herself, the realization still setting in. She didn't mind. In truth, she knew that the two boys were actually quite good for each other.

 _They are still going to have to explain this one to me in the morning._ Melissa thought when she briefly considered following Isaac into her son's room, but decided against it when she realized how tired she was after working an 11 hour shift and taking into consideration that Isaac probably needed his sleep.

"Good night boys." Melissa whispered as she paused briefly outside Scott's door before heading for her own.


End file.
